Virus infections both in man and in animals have long presented a serious problem to which no wholly satisfactory answer has been found. In particular, herpes infections, such as cold sores, canker sores and other more serious infections have been difficult to treat, particularly in moist sensitive areas, for example in gum and cheek areas within the mouth. Strong antiseptics and even antibiotics have not been found very effective. As is known, virus exists within cells so that treatment involves the two-fold problem of penetrating the cells with the agent and destruction of the virus by the agent.